Back
by Lastasalways
Summary: Seifer's back in Garden after Ultimicia's defeat, but is she gone or does she still haunt some of the character's dreams? CHAPTER 23 and 24UP!! R&R Those are the last two chapter, read and more info
1. Tomorrow

Chapter One- Tomorrow  
  
  
He was all alone, he had no more friends, there was nobody left to help him. Not that he wanted anyone to suffer with him. No he liked it all alone in this smelly, roach infested, safety hazard, old, apartment. He liked wallowing in self-pity, which is best done alone. He knew soon he'd have to come out of hiding and face his punishment like a real man would. But he wanted to wait a little bit, just a few days rest without any pain, that was all he needed. Then he could take his punishment like a man, then he would be able to walk into Garden with his head bowed in shame and ask the headmaster if he could come back.   
  
He had left his only real home for no reason. Just to fulfill a dream that could never really be. Now he had to deal with the consequences and one of those consequences may be that he would no longer be a student of the Garden, and all his training would go down the drain. He should have had more self-control, should have had more strength and more will, but he didn't and now his life may be the cost.  
  
Hyne, did he remember that moment so clearly, it was the last thing he remembered clearly. Her calling him a boy, with the President in his arms, his gunblade to his throat. He was a boy then and still was, he had never become a man and Edea was right about that. Yeah that's right, that was Edea, and Matron is back now. There had been so much pain afterwards, Edea had said to him that if he just agreed to help the pain would stop. It never did though no matter what he did he never did it right or it wasn't enough, so he just stopped listening to her and tried to focus on the pain right before the first fight. From then on it was like his body wasn't his anymore, it was like he was outside of it. Except for certain times than he was looking through his eyes but couldn't do anything. He felt everything, every hit, every slap, ... Every kiss, everything.  
  
Hyne, don't think about that, he didn't want to think about the memory's he just wanted to forget about it and move on. What he done was so... so..., god he didn't even have a name for it, it was just not suppose to be done. Never.  
  
Tomorrow he would go to the Garden; tomorrow he would try to regain his life. Tomorrow he would face his punishment what ever that might be and go at it head on, prove to the world that he was not that same person that had killed so many innocent lives, so many young students.   
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Matron sat on her bed gently smoothing out the wrinkles. She was thinking about something she had been thinking about for weeks now. Seifer and his fate. What was to become of him? Would he come back to Garden? Could he even look her in the eyes? Of course she knew he was alive, she knew this from when Ultemicia had them under her control and made them do what ever she had wanted. Seifer had been strong at most times, refusing to do her dirty work, unlike her who had given up and ran away from the pain, he had faced it, determined just to focus on the pain and fight back as much as possible.  
  
But the things she had done to Seifer were un-forgivable; she had violated his trust just to make the pain stop. She did anything just to make the pain stop, unlike Seifer who wouldn't do anything and made Ultemicia spend more time on him than her, leaving her with less pain. Seifer probably didn't know it, but his being stubborn had saved her from going insane.  
  
She started to cry, how could she of hurt one of her own children like she did Seifer. She had whipped him, beat him, and... God what had she done. How he must feel right now. "Matron, honey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Cid asked pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's Seifer, he should be forgiven like I was. It wasn't him who did those things, it was Ultemicia. She controlled him and me, and made me do horrible things to him. Why can't people see that, they forgave me, why can't they forgive him?" She cried in Cid's shoulder.  
  
"He did worse things than you, even if it wasn't really him, people see his face when they think of there dead loved ones." Cid explained, rubbing her back.  
  
"But Cid, he fought harder than I did, oh if you knew how hard he fought, you'd be so proud of him, he was strong Cid, so strong." She cried as she fell asleep, exhausted. 


	2. Back to the Garden

Pevious Chapter-Tomorrow  
"But Cid, he fought harder than I did, oh if you knew how hard he fought, you'd be so proud of him, he was strong Cid, so strong." She cried as she fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
I know I'm morbid and obsessed with morbid stuff. I Can't help it! It's a deisese only curable with intense shrink talk!  
  
Which reminds me of a saying, it takes a Mad person to help a Mad person.  
Most people say I should be a shrink.  
  
All right on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Back to the Garden  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Second Chances  
  
Seifer walked the known path. It was the long way to Garden, not the short cut that Raijen, Fujin, and him had taken so many times coming back from Balamb, but they had traveled it a lot. This was a stupid idea walking into Garden and asking to see Headmaster Cid, no he should not even go, or make up some plan. Not just walk in there where everybody can see him and glare at him.  
  
He could always make a request to see him privately, probably would never happen. He could always call Matron; no he didn't want any memories to pop up while talking to her. `Damn you Seifer, you damn chicken-wuss! Just get your damn ass to the Garden and get it over with!' He mentally yelled at himself.  
  
There it was, the Garden, it was in his sight and he was scared to death. Walking in their with his head up high like he had some pride left was certain to get him killed but it was against his nature to let any one see him weak. So what was he to do? Not go in, yeah that was a good idea. No! Bad idea, you're walking into that school to show that you're not week. 'There is no way your turning around Almasy so choose another choice.'  
  
'But there were no more choices, look weak or look like you still got some pride. Oh the answers clear.'  
  
'Shove your pride down for a minute Almasy, Hyne, this is your future, all you have to prove is that you've changed and then you can have some pride.'  
  
'But I want it now!'  
  
'Too bad'  
  
He argued with himself before the pain hit him full force. No, nothing was going to stop him from walking into that Garden and apologizing. He stood up on shaky legs and started walking toward the Garden. The building was beautiful, a nice piece of architecture. People are already staring so hurry up and get in there, there's no turning back now, he forced himself on.   
  
There was the gate, would he be allowed in? Looks like it, the guy's to dumbfounded to do anything about it. 'Make sure you got your head down, Almasy, you got to prove to these people that your not the same and you have some humanity in you.' He checked himself as he quickly made his way to the elevator. No one had tried to stop him yet; maybe that was a good sign, probably not. 'There's the elevator a few more steps and here's chicken-wuss blocking my path, damn.' "Zell," he mumbled not looking him in the face.  
  
"You got some nerve showing up here, Lapdog." Zell said shoving him.  
  
"I... I need to see the headmaster." He mumbled again, looking at his feet.  
  
"Speak up Lapdog." Zell said pushing him around.  
  
"I... I need to see the headmaster." He said louder looking Zell in the eye.  
  
"What you going to torture him?"   
  
"Please Zell it's important, taunt me any other time. I need to talk to him."  
  
"Be my guest Lapdog, I'll see you later than."  
  
Seifer sighed as he walked into the elevator and quickly pushed the third floor button. What was he going to say? 'Hi, Headmaster Cid, What's up? Me nothing I just wanted to see if you'd let me back into the Garden?' Yeah like that was going to work, he should try something more humble. 'Headmaster Cid, my sovereign lord, oh my hyne, please forgive me? I'm begging for you forgiveness, I can not live with out it.' Even though that held a lot of truth he seriously doubted that it would work.   
  
BING  
  
'Great, I don't even know what to say!' He thought to himself and walked into the third floor where a stunned Sectary stared at him. "Um, excuse me Miss. I need to uh... talk to the headmaster... I...if... he's not too busy that is." He added stuttering as he started to fidget.  
  
"Uh, y... y... y... yeah... yes I'll go see if he's not too busy." She said nearly running out of the room, probably was going to scrub every square inch of this room after he left. "He can see you Mr. Almasy." She said with a sneer.  
  
He slowly walked in there still wondering what to say to Headmaster Cid. Well it didn't matter if he had anything planned to say to Headmaster Cid, because there was no Headmaster Cid, there was only a Headmaster Squall! 'Great, all hope is gone.' He thought to him self as he stood staring at Squall.  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Almasy, I'll be with you in just a minute." Squall said looking down at some papers.  
  
'Squall old buddy, how's life been treating you?'  
  
'Oh, better than it's been treating you lapdog.'  
  
He imagined the two lines and a smile almost came to his face. "Okay Mr. Almasy what did you want to see me about?" Squall asked looking up from his papers. As soon as Seifer saw Squalls face memories hit him like a sledgehammer.  
  
Torture  
  
Squall tied up to a wall like he was on a cross  
  
The electricity going through his body  
  
'What's the true meaning to seed?'  
  
'Plant the seeds around the world'  
  
More electricity going through Squalls body.  
  
Pain, got to get out of their more punishment for trying to stop it.  
  
White hot pain  
  
Squalls and his scream mixed together.  
  
"Almasy did you hear me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, a headache was coming, a bad one.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
  
"That's fine now please what is the reason you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Two things," He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything, and I would like to return to Seed. With any punishment you think would be appropriate." He added the last part quickly as he played with his fingers, barely looking up to see Squall staring at him.  
  
"At least you don't think a sorry will get you out of trouble. Almasy, you betrayed Garden, even before Ultemicia, and I realize that you could have been controlled the same as Matron. But you would not have been in that position if you had stayed in the disciplinary unit." Squall starred at the slouched form in the chair then finished. "You will be aloud to return to Garden under strict probation. Instructor Trepe will be your personal instructor, you will attend all classes on time, you are to meet with Instructor Trepe and me every Friday to discuss your behavior and progress. You will not fight, and you will follow all of the previous rules of Garden. And I will set up a therapy session in case the Ultemicia event has caused any psychological damage on you..."  
  
Squall was cut off when the secretary came in and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she ran out of the room. Two people soon walked in and as soon as he saw Matron's face more flashbacks slammed into him  
  
A bedroom  
  
Low light  
  
Candles  
  
Not able to move  
  
Cool hands touching his warm body  
  
Caressing  
  
Kisses  
  
Pain  
  
Stop!  
  
'I can't stop, please don't make this happen'  
  
'No I will not do this with one of my children!'  
  
'Please...Don't'  
  
Crying  
  
Tears running down his face  
  
Shame  
  
Guilt  
  
No control  
  
None  
  
Can't make this stop.  
  
'I can make this stop if you will just do as I tell you.'  
  
NO!  
  
"No," he mumbled speaking aloud.  
  
"What?" Squall asked.  
  
"N... nothing."   
  
"Seifer, you're here!" Matron almost yelled running up to him and pulling him into a hug.  
  
Hugging   
  
Kisses  
  
NO!  
  
Matron felt Seifer tense up under her arms and realized the problem. "Seifer, that was neither of us or our fault. It will never happen again" She whispered in his ear as she let go of him and looked into his eyes, seeing all the pain and fear in his eyes she backed up.  
  
"M... Matron." Seifer managed to choke out as he tried not to look in her eyes. It was hard considering how much shorter she was than to him, he had to basically look at his shoes. "Squall... Squall and me were ... just discussing ... about... about... me... uh... returning to Garden." He stuttered out chocking on the words as he tried to hide the fear in his voice, he didn't want Matron to think he was afraid of her.  
  
"Oh, and what did he say?"  
  
"He... uh..." Why couldn't he get it out?  
  
Squall seeing Seifer was having a problem quickly said. "I agreed to allow him back in as long as he follows a strict Probation."  
  
"That's good, don't you think Cid?"  
  
"Fine and Dandy." Cid mumbled. "Matron and I have come to tell you that we plan to renew our vows and you're invited."  
  
"Oh, and you too Seifer. I was hoping we'd find you before we had it done."  
  
Seifer saw the fake smile Cid forced on his face and quickly came up with a lie. "I would love to Matron... but I'll... probably be too busy training." He mumbled his apologies and looked at Squall. "I need to get a few things... from my uh Apartment please." He asked  
  
"Go on I'll have everything set up for you when you come back."  
  
"Thank you Squall, I... I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's not you; everybody just needs a second chance." 


	3. First day

Previous Chapter-  
  
  
"Thank you Squall, I... I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's not you; everybody just needs a second chance."  
  
Disclaimer: Screw the disclaimer I am not wasting precious Kilobytes to make a damn Disclaimer so this is the last one. NOT MINE COMPRENDE CAUSE I DO  
  
  
Chapter 3 - First day back  
  
Seifer cleaned his gunblade before class got started. His first class was Fighting Technique, a whole hour of gruesome lessons of holding a weapon up and slowly moving it down to make sure you know how to use that weapon correctly. `Great' he thought as he looked at the sheet of paper Squall had given him.  
  
  
Room # 303 Room mate - Charles A. Henderson  
  
1st Period - Fighting Technique :Instructor Franklin  
2nd Period - Hand to Hand combat:Instructor Andrews  
3rd Period - English :Instructor Trepe  
4th Period - Geometry :Instructor Philips  
5th Period - Brake :No Instructor  
6th Period- Science:Instructor  
7th Period - Rules of War, strategy, and Basic Set up :Instructor Anderson  
  
Classes start at 7 Am and end at 4 PM. You are expected to be on time to every class.  
  
He stiffly walked into the Training Area; he was to meet Instructor Trepe here for training. Too bad that on the way here 3 guys jumped him and knocked the shit out of him and the Cure he had used had only healed some of the scrapes and bruises and none of the deeper cuts. He would need a Curaga to heal the pain and Deeper cuts. "Almasy, draw a Curaga from me." `What luck!'  
  
He did as he was told, almost gasping as they entered him. That must have been a lot or he was hurt worse than he thought. "I got 11." He mumbled  
  
"Very good. Now cast a double and cast Curaga on both of us."  
  
"Double...Curaga" He mumbled holding his hands out as he felt the cool feeling of the Curaga washing over him.  
  
"Now, you are going to try and hit me. This will test your strategy and speed."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" He mumbled concentrating on how he was going to hit her when she had the long whip in her hand. He could fake that he was going right than move left, if the plan worked he would have enough time and space to knock the whip from her hand, making her vulnerable. He went for it, but she was much too quick, she had the whip around his neck right before the dull end of the blade hit her wrist, and when it hit her she didn't even drop it. "Ah," He gasped as he realized his mistake and tried to get unwrapped from the whip.  
  
"You have a lot of speed to be able to get that close. Good strategy, this time use scan so you are able to see my weaknesses and my strengths." She explained as she jerked her wrist making the whip untangle from his neck.  
  
"Yes ma'am," how had he ever called her a mediocre instructor? Obviously she wasn't, she must've hated him and all she was showing was a cold attitude. "Scan," the information flew in front of his face, freezing time as he looked at it.  
  
"Now try to attack me again."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he answered as he quickly swung the blade at her right, cutting her shirt and then slamming into the underside of her wrist causing her to drop the whip.  
  
"Good, how did you manage to hit me so hard?" She asked rubbing her wrist.  
  
"I equipped ice to my gunblade." He answered standing up strait as the sweat dropped off of his face.  
  
"Good, we will continue this lesson tomorrow, I suggest you go get dinner, tomorrow will be harder." She said coldly as she walked off.  
  
She had known he had been hurt, that was the only reason she had asked him to draw the Curagas from her and then cast them. She didn't want to train a hurt student but she didn't want Seifer to notice that she did care somewhat if he was okay.  
  
***  
  
Seifer bowed his head in the cafeteria; he could feel all the glares looking down on him. Well he deserved it; he had been the sorceress' lapdog. He had killed so many innocent people; he had done all of her dirty work. He had done it all and had even got rid of his friends, everything she wanted, he did.  
  
A big hand on his shoulder made him jump, it was Raijun.   
  
'Come on Seifer, enoughs enough.'  
  
'See ya'  
  
Get rid of your friends Seifer and the pain will stop  
  
Fine with me, they shouldn't be brought down with me  
  
'But this was your dream Seifer, to be the sorceress's knight?'  
  
No, THIS is not my dream Agh!  
  
'Don't talk back to me boy'  
  
Technically I'm not talking back  
  
'You will be punished for that!'  
  
AHHH  
  
"Seifer are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You just kind of phased out, ya know"  
  
"Hyne you just scared me Raijun, you scared me." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Where ya been, we missed ya, ya know." Raijun asked sadly.  
  
"Thinking, about things, about how I've ruined your and Fujin's life." He mumbled looking at his feet.  
  
"You didn't ruin our lives, we're a posse remember, always together, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, and I just let you go with a shake of my hand."  
  
"It wasn't you, ya know."  
  
"It was me, if I was stronger than none of that would happen."  
  
"But, it did and its over, ya know."  
  
"But its not, I still got the consequence's to deal with."  
  
"So they let you back in Garden?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys too?" He asked as he grabbed a tray from the glaring lunch lady.  
  
"Yeah, Squall gave us a second chance, ya know."  
  
"Wanna sit down somewhere?" Seifer asked as he looked around at the full cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah I got Fujin saving us a seat, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled following Raijun.  
  
***  
  
He was walking back to his dorm room with a headache, with his head bowed he never saw Rinoa until he bumped into her. "S...sorry, Rinoa. I didn't see you coming." He apologized before a flash back happened.  
  
Pain  
  
'Give her to me'  
  
White hot  
  
'Push her into me'  
  
Burning  
  
'NOW!'  
  
'NO! I will not!'  
  
'You will!'  
  
Pain  
  
To much pain, can't help it  
  
"Well maybe if you were looking where you were going!" She barked walking off.  
  
***  
  
"Leave me alone" He whispered alone in the room.  
  
'No, boy, you are mine, and will always be.'  
  
"I am not anyone's, now leave me alone!'  
  
'You are mine boy! You will always be mine, and you will do as I tell you!'  
  
"I... Will... Not!" 


	4. Be my knight and kill them

Okay, I thank everybody who's reviewed, you make me feel a lot better and want to continue this story, and anyway's, I'm no where near sure where this is headed in the romance department, I have no experiance there and it's getting me depressed. So anyway's I know this really sucks and all, but the reason I don't want to make the flashbacks stick out is cause in my story they don't, it's kind of suppose to make it seem more confusing, but I'll put extra space's in between them and you can tell it's a flash back because there's no tabs. Like the last part, THAT IS NOT A FLASHBACK, that is in present time.  
  
  
  
Previous:   
"Leave me alone" He whispered alone in the room.  
  
`No, boy, you are mine, and will always be.'  
  
"I am not anyone's, now leave me alone!'  
  
`You are mine boy! You will always be mine, and you will do as I tell you!'  
  
"I... Will... Not!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Be my knight and kill them  
  
It was his first meeting with Squall, wonder what she was going to say about him. 'Oh well,' He thought as he slowly made his way through Garden. He was tired and hurt, all he really wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't because than the dreams would come. He was getting tired of the voices, the flashbacks, and the pain, maybe it would be best for everyone if he just left and went somewhere where nobody was. It didn't even matter if he had never met some people he would have a flashback of a father or brother or something. And every time he had a flashback he would have a headache and it would get worse and worse. "Almasy, nice to see you have decided to join us, your 20 minutes late." He heard Squall say as he walked into the private meeting room.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry, I had… my watch must be off…I'll fix it the minute I get back to my dorm, it won't happen again." What was he suppose to say, I'm sorry I was late I was busy getting my face bashed in? Uh, no, I don't think so that would not pass go.  
  
"That's okay, as long as it doesn't happen again, now Quistis says that you have been doing pretty well in the private training sessions with her, which doesn't surprise me. But Dr. Larginton has said you do not open up to him and that you will not speak of the events leading to or during the time of Ultemicia incident, why is this?" Squall asked in a nutueral tone, as if there was nothing personal between him and Seifer.  
  
"I… there's nothing to talk about…" Seifer mumbled looking at his feet.  
  
"Part of your probation is to talk to a phsychologist,"  
  
'I do talk, I tell him to leave me the hell alone.' "…"  
  
"Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"…" Speak up Almasy before you don't get the chance, "I… I… there's… I can't… I don't want to… answer the questions he asks me." Seifer said trying to not shake, there was no way he could tell some complete stranger that probably hated his guts what he went through, he just couldn't do it.  
  
"Seifer, even Matron is seeing him, you need help. I understand that Ultemecia used torture to get what she wanted from her that's why…"  
  
'The pain will stop if you do as I tell you to do'  
  
'I won't do it you can't make me!'  
  
'I can make you do whatever I want you to do! 'I' have control of you! I am the one that can control your body, you have no hope of stoping me!'  
  
'Then why do you need me to comply?'  
  
'Defiant little boy you will pay for that!'  
  
'You can't control me it takes too much energy from you that's why you can't control everyone that comes around! That's why you chose me! That's why you can't control anyone else! You're weak!'  
  
Pain  
  
White hot  
  
Darkness  
  
Light  
  
Hot   
  
Cold  
  
Comfort  
  
More pain this time worse  
  
Seifer! Seifer  
  
Seifer came back to the real world staring into the worried face's of Squall and Quistis. "Are you listening to me?" Squall said suddenly forcing Seifer to try and focus on him.  
  
Seifer shook his head no, trying not to wince at the shaking of his head and too afraid to trust his own voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quistis asked noticing the pain he was in. He nodded his head in an outright lie. He would not seem that weak in front of them. "What hurts?" She asked more concerned and even a little pissed, how could he lie right now. After everything they had done for him, allowing him back in Garden, and he could still lie to them!  
  
"I'm… fine." He said his voice cracking a little bit as it came out. His head was killing him and there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to get out of there before it got any worse and he ended up falling down in front of them. "There… There's nothing the ma…" He was cut of when a sudden pain ripped through his skull and he fell to his knee's, holding his head with his hands.  
  
"Seifer!" He both yelled as his knee's hit the ground, their yelling sending another wave of pain through his head.  
  
'kill them, kill them both, right now!' A voice in his head screamed at him before another wave of pain wiped out all noise except the voice.  
  
"No!" He yelled holding his head. "Not again!"  
  
'Kill them all, slit their throats with you gunblade! Be my knight and kill them!' The voice screamed sending more pain.  
  
"Never!" More pain, the pain was so much too much.  
  
'The pain will go away!"  
  
  
  
Okay yes this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave this off at this part for a reason, which more than likely you'll find out tomorrow, but I'm also working on a couple of fanfictions in the ER section if any want to read, and there's school work, English AP, Spanish which of course I'm failing.  
  
I don't think it's fair that I got to learn a foreign language to get a recommended thingie for highschool, any way's damn spanish. Sorry for the short chapter's but it would just take longer for me to post if I was going to make them long..  
  
*evil grin* 


	5. Infirmary(sp)

Hey what the hell was Seifer doing while I had to be Squall at the communication tower? Hm hm, bet none of you ever wondered. Well I did, and they never told me! So I made something up, and I can do that cause I feel like it! He he, you know I thought I was going to have Seifer on my team from then on out. BUT NOOO!!! They don't want it that a way I have to fight him.  
  
You should of seen me the first time I had to fight him I was like * man I don't want to fight him, don't make me fight him, gaw this ain't fair, * and all that.  
  
All right on with the story,  
  
Chapter 5 - Infirmary   
  
  
He woke up in the infirmary, his head had finally stopped hurting, thank the heavens. "Nice to see you have decided to join us," he heard a voice say as a light was shone in his eyes. "Can't figure out what's wrong with you yet, though." He ignored the voice, he didn't want to listen to it, didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to do was lay there with nothing to worry about except the pain coming back. "Seifer, open your eyes or I'm going to give you another headache." The voice said. 'Screw you,' he thought as he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
Selphie smiled when she saw his eyes open to slits. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked grumpy from the memory of the pain.  
  
She smiled too big, "Medical training. I've decided it might be good to have some medical knowledge on a mission and I can help around here when everybody else is busy."  
  
Her voice was too squeaky, he wished she would shut the hell up all ready. "Well know this I had a headache and I don't need some hyper messenger girl to bring it back!"  
  
"You still at it with that, that was a once time thing at the communication tower." She said a little mad now.  
  
FLASH( hehe, I like doing that)  
  
Communication center  
  
…My romantic dream…  
  
First sight of Ultemecia  
  
Edea  
  
Pain  
  
NO!!  
  
Edea  
  
'Matron?'  
  
'My child, oh how long it has been!'  
  
'I've missed you Matron…'  
  
'Come over here and give me a hug, its been so long'  
  
'Who's she?'  
  
'She's a friend, come here, we can all be a family.'  
  
'I don't like her Matron, she's… something's not right with her'  
  
'How Dare you say that about me!'  
  
Pain  
  
Running  
  
Scared  
  
Roof  
  
Squall, Quistis, Selphie fighting  
  
They won  
  
Time to go  
  
Don't let them know you're afraid  
  
Don't let them get close enough to.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Hey Seifer are you there?" Selphie asked shaking him.  
  
"Hyne, now my headache's back, what kind of doctor or nurse or whatever are you?" He asked glaring at Selphie.  
  
"Well I'm sorry!" She screeched backing up away from him.  
  
"Please shut up," he said deciding to shut his mouth. When the flash black had ended he had had the temporary bliss of not remembering where he was or what he had done, and his inner pride had shown through his mouth.  
  
"Whatever," she said stomping around.  
  
"whatever" he mumbled, when were these flashbacks going to end? Hopefully soon, he didn't know if he could make it much longer if he kept getting them and they kept giving him headaches. "Enough," he mumbled as he got up from the bed. :He was not going to wait here for another flashback, he was going to find away to stop the damn things once and for all.  
  
"Seifer where are you going?" Selphie yelled standing up. He shouldn't be getting up he just woke up 15 minutes ago from passing out for some unknown reason.  
  
"Homework, it's more important then me wasting away in the infirmary." Seifer said as he quickly got out of there. He was going to go to the library and find any books he could find that even halfway related to what was happening to him.  
  
Raijun had always liked those puppy books, what were they called? No matter, he could always ask Raijun what they were, he didn't really need them anyway, he had just thought it funny for the big man to read the childish books.  
  
"Seifer get your butt back in that bed!" Selphie yelled from behind him. Hyne did she have a loud voice.  
  
"Sorry, but don't worry I'm fine."  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
He had at least ten books around him and had been there for three hours now. He knew he should get some rest and that curfew was soon, but he couldn't just stop what he was doing. This might be a life and death kind of thing, it probably was with the voices that were telling him to kill everyone. He shivered at the thought, if the voices got much more persistent he might tell Raijun and Fuji but only if they got stronger and the flashbacks didn't slow down.  
  
'Post traumatic Stress disorder, a disorder where the victim has flash backs, and so and so. Boring!' he thought to himself as he skimmed through the book. So far he had read three books about PTSD, he didn't want to read another one. If that was what he had it had to go away sometime, it couldn't stay there forever.  
  
"Seifer, curfews in 15 minutes you better get headed to your Dorm," he heard someone say from behind him. Whoever it was scared the crap out of him cause it made him jump.  
  
"Oh, uh… sorry Squall… I must of lost track of time… Thank you for reminding me." He said as he grabbed the books and started to the tray where the books were put after they were used. Hyne, don't let Squall see these books he might get suspicious or something.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Squall asked looking over his shoulder trying to see a title of a book. Luckily it was on the side where the title wasn't.  
  
"Research for a class… Gotta make good grades…" he mumbled setting the books down and looking down at Squall.  
  
"I'm sure the instructors would understand if you were late turning in that one paper, you did pass out for no reason." Squall said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Just tired… nothing wrong…" Seifer said getting out of the library.  
  
"I need to ask you something Almasy." Squall said in the emotionless voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah…" He said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Why were you screaming no?"  
  
"I was?" He knew he was but he wasn't going to tell Squall why should he? Because he was still dangerous and he was turning into a loony.  
  
"Yeah you were, must have been a little more tired than you thought huh?"  
  
"Yeah must have been."  
  
~(~ ____________________________________________________~)~  
  
Matron sat on the edge of the bed looking at her hands. Something was wrong with one of her children and they wouldn't let any of them know, probably wouldn't until it was too late. "Cid I need to tell you something."  
  
What's she going to say!!! What will Cid do? What is Squall going to do? What is Seifer going to do? Where are the rest of the Character's? Don't you like Irvine? Why won't anyone Review? I'm so lonely!  
What Where why and when… 


	6. Red

I'll try to fix my Edea and Matron mess ups I thought that Edea was a name she took up, oops. Oh and I haven't finished the game yet, probably won't until summer, though I've had the game for near two years… High Schools harder than I thought and now I'm joining up with UIL… Featured writing and Editorial Writing, probably won't make Editorial and be the alternate for featured… Please R&R, I'm getting discouraged  
  
  
  
Matron sat on the edge of the bed looking at her hands. Something was wrong with one of her children and they wouldn't let any of them know, probably wouldn't until it was too late. "Cid I need to tell you something."  
  
Chapter 6-Red  
  
  
Edea sat there twisting her finger's around each other, she was nervous. "What is it honey?"  
  
"It's about Seifer, I'm worried about him. He visited the Infirmary today."  
  
"I heard, he seems all right." Cid said not really caring.  
  
"But he's not! Why can you be so emotionless about one of our children?" She yelled surprised by how easily Cid shook Siefer off.  
  
"Yeah, and he tried to destroy the whole world, it's called tough love."  
  
"He was possessed the same as me! He had no control over his actions I already told you he fought so much harder than I had, he should be awarded not shunned!" Why was Cid doing this? Why couldn't he see that it was not Seifer's fault? Why couldn't he forgive him?  
  
"You were a sorceress, he was a human! There was nothing the same about how you two were possessed!" Cid yelled back wondering how she could continue to try and protect Seifer.  
  
"It was the same! I'd show you if I could. If I could share my memories with you, you would be so proud of him!"  
  
"There is no way I could be proud of that! He screwed up too many times and this is his last time!" Cid yelled stomping out of the room.  
  
"Cid Stop! Wait…" She yelled starting to cry, why was he doing this to her, she was just trying to protect one of her children, trying to clear his name.  
  
With all she had done to Seifer it was a surprise that he hadn't turned in on himself, with all he had gone through he should be insane. But he wasn't he was still fighting, still trying to make it to the top, he was still her fighter.  
~(~ _______________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Seifer looked around the Training area, it was quite, only two monsters had attacked him since he got here. He was trying to figure things out, like why he had come back in the first place and if he should tell some one about the voices that would torment him.  
  
What should he do? Just let the voices continue to torment him until he actually went insane, or tell that shrink so that he thought that he was crazy and put him into one of those mental houses. Damn he was confused, what if that was the sorceress trying to control him again? If it was he should tell Squall, no he was obligated, so they could lock him up and he wouldn't be able to do anything. And what if it wasn't her, what if he was going crazy? Lock him up?  
  
Yeah locking him up would probably be one of the best options, that way he couldn't hurt anyone but himself. He didn't want to get locked up though, it would be like he was back under Ultemicia's power, and he didn't like that. He had had no control over his body, he was locked in a small part of his head where he could look out and see what his body was doing and nothing else. Of course he did have some control but it had hurt so much… he hadn't been able to stop much.  
  
The one thing he didn't regret about that time was how he got the new grip on reality, he now knew which things came first and which came last. Needless to say, he was a changed man. There was no way that he would be that arrogant, smug, jerk that he had been, he had figured out what Squall had that he didn't, Squall didn't waste his time on anything. Squall was goal oriented.  
  
Squall this Squall that, he hated that everyone was looking up to Squall. Yes he still felt that rivalry between them; it had been there too long for him not to, but he was realizing that the rivalry wasn't everything, there were more important things, like becoming a Seed. That was his goal in life, to become a Seed if it killed him. This was his life and he needed to take control of what happened to it, his not making Seed so far was all his fault he had no one else to lay the blame on.  
  
How had he been so stupid? How had he been able to sit around, not worry about anything, thinking that he would make Seed eventually, and not even try for it? IT was ridiculous! He had been such an air head, so stupid and unknowing. How had…  
  
A vicious blow cut off his thoughts to his back that sent pain through out his whole body. "Hey lap dog, didn't expect to find you here but since you are…" The red headed student laughed as he kicked the fallen blond in the ribs.  
  
He was not a lap dog, and he would not stand for this any more, "Quit it!" He barked as he jumped up ignoring the pain it sent through his soar ribs.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" The red head laughed as he took out his sword and let it shine in the light. "I know you won't…" He laughed as he stuck out to Seifer. "Your not going to fight back cause you know that if you do I can have you kicked out."  
  
The student had a wicked smile, one that showed the darkness that was in his soul. "I'm not going to let you anymore, it's getting boring." Seifer said as he slowly walked away from Red, he was getting tired of this it was redundant.  
  
"You running away Lapdog?" Red asked as he stalked him.  
  
"Yeah, for a matter of fact." He said as he turned around and sprinted away, he knew he couldn't run away, he had already tried once and all it had ended up with was him getting beat worse. But maybe he would be able to reach the corridor and meat up with Raijun or Fujin. Probably not but he was through just giving in, he was going to have some pride in himself. He was going to make himself feel better about himself by not being weak.  
  
"Get back here Lapdog!" He heard Red yell behind him. He should figure out Red's name.  
  
"No…" He gasped as his ribs started to hurt more the more he ran. He wouldn't make it much farther at this rate, either Red was going to catch up with him or he was going to have to stop because of the pain. Red caught up with him.  
  
"Dumbass making me chase you I'm going to beat the shit out of you.!" Red yelled as he started kicking Seifer wherever his feet could find.  
  
Seifer cried out, he didn't want to face the pain any more, didn't want to have to deal with it; but the worst part was that even if he ran away from Garden even the civilians would want to kill him, he had no where to run, nowhere he could hide and crawl into a ball. He was getting beat up every other day, every day he felt a terrible ache through out his whole body and everyday it got worse and worse. The more day's there were without him meeting up with Red or any of his other tormentor's they would beat and torment him more.  
  
"Ha, cry you lap dog, you shouldn't even be here, you're a trader, a backstaber!" Red yelled as he continued to kick Seifer. "Beg me, beg me and I'll stop." Red said smiling as he kept kicking him. He was going to break The Lapdog if he had to kill him.  
  
"No…" He cried as he tried to roll into a fetal position.  
  
"Then I won't stop till your dead!" Red yelled I with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Please… Stop!" He cried in pain, what was Red wearing this time, steal toed boots. Hyne, he wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.  
  
"Too late you already made your decision.!" Red yelled and continued kicking.  
  
Seifer felt himself loosing the battle of staying conscious, his mind was falling to darkness and he knew it, there had been one to many kicks to his face and chest. Red was going to kill him and he couldn't do anything about it at all.  
  
  
  
So how do you like? Please R&R Next part soon. 


	7. Seifer or Cid

Guess what? Irvine, Zell, and Selphie, make their first appearances, I think…. Well I know they're in this part but is it Zell and Selphies? No, Selphie was in chapter 5 or 6? Yeah… okay anyway they got parts in this chapter… there shouldn't be too much Seifer in this chapter either he's going to be in the infirmary…  
  
Okay on with the story  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Seifer or Cid  
  
  
He could hear voices, they were yelling… was it Fujin and Raijun? No, Fujin doesn't talk in complete sentences… who was it? Oh who the fucked cared as long as the kicking stopped. As long as the pain stopped, he was tired of it here, tired of this life… but he wasn't going to make Red think he had won, no he was going to stay here just to tick Red off!  
  
He turned onto his back and tried to get a look at who was yelling? All he saw was a brown blob, a peach and brown blob, and another blob he didn't feel like trying to figure out all the colors. Hyne his head hurt…he wanted to sleep, he was tired.  
  
He saw the brown and multi-colored blob head toward him and he felt a wave of fear over ride his body and he immediately flinched back. What if these 'blobs' wanted to kick him too? What if they wanted him dead and gone? Then they would be the crap out of him, duh!  
  
  
  
  
They were taking a walk in the training center when they heard the moans and the laughter, the laughter made all of them tremble to the bones. "What the hell is that?" Zell asked as they stopped and looked around.  
  
"It's coming from over there, lets go!" Irvine said as he ran over to where the noise was coming from. "What the hell!" He yelled as he saw a red headed guy kicking another blond-headed kid.   
  
"Quit it!" Selphie yelled pulling out her Nanchaku. "This is no way to act as a student of Garden, Simon!" She yelled at the Red headed kid.  
  
"Hey did you hear her?" Zell asked when Simon kept on kicking the person on the ground. When Simon ignored him too he lost his temper charged him sending him to the ground. "Just wait until the Garden officials get here…" He mumbled pulling Simon up by his shirt.  
  
Selphie saw the person on the ground turn around and gasped as she saw who it was, why was he letting this happen? "Seifer!" She yelled running up after Irvine toward him. What the hell was going on here and why was Seifer letting Simon beat the crap out of him? She knew Seifer could take Simon any day…  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as Zell and Irvine stopped surprised that Seifer had flinched back as they reached to pick him up. "Curaga" Irvine said casting the spell on Seifer; hoping it would heal most of his wounds, but why had he flinched? Was Seifer afraid of them?  
  
"Sleep" Zell cast as he carefully picked Seifer up, "Damn, Seifer why the hell did you let this happen?" He mumbled as walked as quickly as he could to the infirmary. Seifer had always been screwed up, hell they all had, not growing up with your parents tends to make you a little different then everybody else, but Seifer was really screwed up. More than the rest of them, but why hadn't anyone seen that he was allowing himself to be hurt. If he was allowing himself to be hurt there was no telling what Seifer might do to himself and even through he didn't like Seifer too much, he wasn't' going to sit around and let someone get themselves killed. "Seifer you screwed up bastard…" He said to himself shaking his head.  
  
~(~ ____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
"Selphie I need to talk to you, it's important." Zell said walking up to Selphie and Irvine, "You  
too, it's about Seifer…"  
  
"Yeah," Selphie said leading Zell to a spot in the Quad.  
  
"I think he might be hurting himself, cuz you know that Seifer could of taken that Simon dude anytime, I think he was allowing himself to get beat up. And even though I hate Seifer… he shouldn't be allowed to hurt himself or others… we should talk to Matron and Cid about this…"  
  
"I agree with you Zell, I was going to go up there as soon as I found you…" Selphie said seriously. "What about you Irvine?"  
  
"He's going to be ticked…"  
  
"Let him."  
  
"He's already seeing a shrink…"  
  
"So."  
  
"Let me finish you two!"  
  
"Okay," they said in unison.  
  
"Okay he's going to be ticked if we tell anyone, and he's already seeing a shrink, but I think we should tell Squall…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Squall can make him talk… he's got the power."  
  
"Right…" Selphie said thinking it over. "Right."  
  
~(~ ___________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
"Matron we need to talk to you about Seifer…" Selphie said to the woman that had raised them.  
  
"Yes…" 'What has happened to him this time?' She asked her self.  
  
"We think he might be hurting himself… I mean we know he's allowing himself to be hurt… we've seen that…" Irvine began.  
  
"But we figure if he's allowing himself to be hurt then maybe he's hurting himself." Zell finished.  
  
"Oh my…" 'My poor baby…' "Oh my…" She said again, she had no idea what to do, she was so confused. One of her children was hurting and she needed to help him but couldn't because her husband was mad at him. Should she choose Seifer over Cid?  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short and I'm sorry, and I know it's been a week since my last up date, but I've been grounded of the computer for the past week, for a stupid reason, and I realize that I left you at a cliff hanger… so I wrote you another one… He he. Well what is she going to choose? I truly don't know… 


	8. Un-certain

This chapter should be longer than the last, there's not going to be any Seifer in it yet… Don't blame me if it sucks, I'm sitting here in my living room listening to some old songs, Dolphins Cry, Tears in Heaven, and so on… I'm freezing and in a pair of sleepers that my mom made, not for me, but they're BIG… And I'm sleepy but I'm not allowed to go back asleep! *Glares at mom*  
  
Chapter 8 - Un-certain   
  
  
  
She was so confused, should she chose on of her children over her husband? "Oh dear…"  
  
"Matron? Where's Cid and Squall?" Irvine asked as he walked up to the distressed woman.  
  
"Are you all right Matron?' Selphie asked.  
  
"Cid wouldn't care, he would say it was for the better…" Edea said sitting down. "He hasn't forgiven Seifer yet, he still holds hard feelings toward him."  
  
"What do you mean? Wouldn't Cid be one of the people to forgive him the most?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't… I told him everything about what had happened when we were possessed, even the worst parts that I regret so much…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell asked confused, what was she talking about? Why was she rambling on?  
  
"If you had all seen how hard he fought against Ultemicia, against me… oh how you would forgive him so easily…" She rambled tears in her eyes.  
  
"Matron what are you talking about? What do you mean he fought against you?" Selphie asked worried now for Matron.  
  
"When we were possessed, he fought so hard against her, he tried so hard to break the spell she had on him. He saved me from going insane, Ultemicia put all of her time in him, leaving me alone for a long time… he saved me you know?" She said so confused, she wanted none of this; she just wanted everything to be normal, her and Cid and her children all happy.  
  
"Matron…. We need to get him some help…" Irvine said as he put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting attempt.  
  
"Yes we do, but we do not need to tell Cid… he would not understand… but we will have to tell Squall… yes we will have to do that." She said getting up an d started to wipe her tears away, only succeeding in smearing her mascara and eye liner more than it all ready was.  
  
"Come here Matron, I'll fix that for you" Selphie said as she pulled a cloth from her purse and started to fix her eyes. "Irvine, Zell, can you go inform Squall?"  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
"So your telling me, Seifer is allowing himself to get beat up and he might be hurting himself?" Squall asked rubbing his temples, he had a major Migraine coming on.  
  
"Yeah, that's basically it, and we're like worried about him hurting himself." Raijun said to Squall.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him about this, and thank you Raijun, I know your worried about your friend."  
  
"Thank you, ya know, cause he's like changed, ya know. And for the better, ya know." Too many 'Ya knows' Raijun was nervous.  
  
"SUFFURING" Fujin said in her loud voice. "needs help" She said more quietly.  
  
"Yes I agree with you there Fujin, he does need help… but he's refusing it from the psychologists, maybe you could talk to him, see what's going on through his head?"  
  
"Fazes out" Fujin answered sadly.  
  
" What do you mean Fazes out?" Squall asked thinking about the last conversation he had had with Seifer. It had been weird… it was obvious that he had changed, but was it for the better? He had found out that Seifer was looking up books on PTSD, and stuff like that. Was Seifer suffering from that or was it something else?  
  
"We'll be talking to him and all of a sudden he just fazes out and doesn't hear you, like he blanks out, ya know?" Raijun answered finding it hard to explain it.  
  
"He does that when we talk to him too… Where is Seifer right now?" Squall said as their was a knock on his door and then it opened and Zell and Irvine were in the room.  
  
"Infirmary, he was beat up by Simon Baker." Irvine said looking at Raijun and Fujin. Odd couple.  
  
"I know you like running Zell, but I was having a conversation with Raijun and Fujin…" Squall said with a slight smile. He was about to resign his Headmaster duties he wanted to be a normal 18 year old, this was too much stress for him, let Cid have it.  
  
"Well we kind of over heard what you were discussing and that's what we came here to talk to you about…" Zell said sheepishly.  
  
"So, he is allowing himself to beat up?"  
  
"Yeah, unless the reason he was in the infirmary the first time wasn't fixed or whatever." Irvine said.  
  
"Squall Matron's getting messed up with all this, Cid hasn't forgiven Seifer yet and he tells Matron just as much… she doesn't know what to do." Zell said sadly, he was worried about Matron and Seifer.  
  
"I knew it, Cid always told me he had forgiven Seifer, and now he's saying that it would be good for me if I act like a normal 18 year old," Cid was pissing him off. "Okay as I was telling Raijun and Fujin, he's not cooperating with the psychologist too much so we need to try and get him to talk about how he's feeling… Then we can figure out how to help him, cause truthfully I have no idea what to do." Squall explained shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
Okay so how did everybody like this chapter? Yes another short one, but I have so little time to type what with school and having to share the computer with my siblings from hell… and I'm writing another fic in the Er section that I've finally almost got the writers block away. PLUS I'm getting a social life. YEAH, well you guys probably say BOO because that means I have less time to type…  
  
I wish my mom would turn the Heater on, even with these Gigantic slippers on that are thick and comfy my toes are still freezing  
  
I have to stop here because I'm listening to Defy you by offspring I LOVE IT and I got an original story that keeps trying to get it self into this story… next chapter it will be in there, so tomorrow when I post that chapter if you have it listen to it… or just go down load it at www.audiogalaxy.com unless you hate rock and alternative then don't 


	9. The fog

Okay here's the next part, and I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday…  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Fog  
  
  
Seifer stood right next to Sorceress Edea, she was giving orders to some of the Galbadian soldiers. Both Edea's and Seifer's faces were blank, void of any emotion, which scared the soldiers. They thought they felt nothing, and knew that a person who feels no emotion is the worse kind of person, that is the kind of person who will do anything and feel no remorse or guilt.  
  
'They won't succeed, you know?' Seifer thought, the only thing he could do.  
  
'Oh, and how are you so certain of this?' Ultemicia asked even her thought voice sounding over proud.  
  
'Because Garden's going to be there.' You could feel the smirk.  
  
'One Garden is destroyed, and I have control of another.'  
  
'Balamb Garden can still kick ass,' how had he known that Balamb Garden was the one that she had not been able to take over or destroy? Had he been there, was that one of the times he had been blocked from his own eyes, at least now he could see what he was doing.  
  
'Not mine, my little boy.'  
  
What had Ultemicia been doing with his body? Hyne no, did he destroy a Garden? Did he kill some of his own? Had he killed innocent children? Hyne say no, if so how would he be able to live with himself? 'Did you make me destroy a Garden' he thought to himself but still broadcasting his thoughts.  
  
'No, you did all the work. You sent missiles to Trabia and Balamb Gardens. And you did such a good job until you screwed up, which I've been meaning to punish you for that.'  
  
'Punish me! You're the one the screwed up!' He yelled mentally but it was too late, he could feel the energy start to flow through his body. Hyne not again, he needed a break; he had just recovered from the last time!  
  
The two soldiers watched in surprise as the Sorceress' Knight doubled over in pain. What the hell was happening, why was he in pain. They could see that the Knight was in pain, but neither rushed up to see if he was okay, they were too afraid. What might the Sorceress do? She might fry them that's what, or turn them into some insect or reptile. So the two stood away as the Knight doubled over in pain, they even stood back when his body started to have a slight glow. It was an amazing thing to watch, the Knight that killed so many and destroyed so many lives, was now being punished for something.  
  
'Say that I am you master and I will stop,' she said a smile forming on her face.  
  
'Never,' he thought feeling his anger grow.  
  
'You will say that I am your master, you will recognize me as your supreme ruler!' She thought sternly.  
  
'I… will… never say… that!' Hyne, it was happening again, everything was getting fuzzy. He was getting lost in that damn fog again. No, not again! Not here, not in front of them! He thought desperately trying to cling on to where he was.  
  
'NO!'  
  
~(~ __________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
  
He opened his eyes everything was blurry. There was a fog surrounding him, a weird colored fog, somewhat reddish. Where was he? Was this… the orphanage? Okay think… think… Nothing comes up, oh well. Children, small children 4 running around, 1 refusing to be a part of the fun. One with brown hair looking gloomily at the beach, the other standing on a rock, with his head up high, as if he was better than the rest. "I the sorceress Knight, no one can beat me!" The blond one yelled, pretending that a stick was a sword. "And I will kill any one who tinks dey can mess wid my Sorceress!"  
  
Oh Hyne, sorceress. Sorceress Edea who's really Sorceress Ultemicia.  
  
Control.  
  
Pain.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Anger.  
  
NO!  
  
Flash.  
  
No more orphanage.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He yelled angrily as stomped through the reddish fog. "I'm not lost, I will find my way out of here! I've done it before!"  
  
'I want to rule.' Ultemicia's voice answered, a hypnotic voice.  
  
"Your hypnotic craps not going to work this time I've already figured out how to get past it!" He yelled as he saw something flash in the fog. Head toward that, find a way out before your completely lost.  
  
'My lost little boy.'  
  
"Shut up, I'm not lost, I'm not a boy, and I'm defiantly not YOURS!" He yelled his anger rising.  
  
'But you are, little one.' Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
"I'M NOT!" He yelled angrier, the fog seemed to be lifting, he would find his way out of here.  
  
'I pity you little child…' Ultemicia's voice continued.  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD!" He was pissed, what is with Ultemicia and calling him a little boy?  
  
'If you do as I tell you things would be so much easier on yourself…'  
  
"You mean yourself, you'd still torture me! That's what you do!" He yelled grabbing his Gunblade and swinging it around crazily, trying to vent off some of the anger. There was so much anger in him it hurt.  
  
'DAMN YOU!' Ultemicia's voice yelled making his head ache. He felt a sinking feeling inside of his chest and then fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe, it was if is chest had collapsed in on itself. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! I AM YOU MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY.'  
  
He couldn't say anything, he didn't have any air in his lungs. He was going to die of suffocation, even if this was in his mind it was getting too much.  
  
'ANSWER ME!' She yelled sending a wave of pain through his body.  
  
He tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't and ended up falling to his knees. Even though there was no way he could talk he shook his head no and felt another wave of pain flow through out him.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!' He was flashed back to real time, Edea standing next to him.  
  
Thank Hyne he could the breath again. "Matron?" He asked still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes dear it's me, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"We don't need to…" Edea said in a seductive voice, running a hand across his face.  
  
NO!  
  
He felt her hand wonder over his chest.  
  
NO! nononononononono… Not again, please Hyne no!  
  
Her kiss.  
  
  
  
  
Okay chapter ends here, and I'm 'not' going to go into the lemon stuff because I am only 15 and my mom reads this… bad Idea to have that kind of stuff in here if she reads it I'd be as good as dead.  
  
  
  
HEY EVERYONE I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Did that get your attention? Any ways I need to know the name of a story that I've been looking for… I went from page 80 all the way through and must of missed it… I do not want to go all the way back.  
  
It should be some where in those earlier ones because I read it a long time ago and want to read it again.  
  
Okay the story's a Seifer thing (duh) and I think it starts off that he was beat up really bad… and he sneaks onto Ragnorak, or is snuck on. Anyways, Squall finds him starts attacking him and that's pretty much it…  
  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? I would really like to know the name so I would be able to read it again and put the author onto my faviorates list. (which has no one on it as of yet cause I've just figured out how to add people. 


	10. The Kiss

Hey every body how's it going, sorry no post yesterday, I don't feel to well…  
  
Does bribing work for reviews?  
  
Anyway's here's the story.  
  
  
Chapter 10 - The Kiss.  
  
  
Quistis watched Seifer's twitching form. He had been brought in almost 2 days ago but he still hadn't woken up yet. His bruises were healing nicely, and the break in his arm now had a cast on it. But she was worried about him mentally, she may hate his guts but there was something about him that drew her to him.  
  
She hated it, she was tired of looking at him but she couldn't leave, he body just wouldn't move. So she sat here staring at him with an angry glare on her face trying to figure out why she couldn't just get up and leave him.  
  
That's how he awoke, her glaring at him sitting across from him. He jerked strait up trying to catch his breath and figure out where he was. He soon realized that he was in the infirmary and calmed down a lot, "Seifer, are you okay?" Quistis asked surprised at his sudden movements, she would never admit it, but she was relieved that he was awake.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled shakily, "How… how long have I been here?"  
  
She could see him shaking and gave him a sideways glance. "Just about two days, do you remember how it happened?" She asked as she grabbed another blanket and handed it to him.  
  
"Yeah, but only some of it… I don't remember how I got here?" He said looking at the blanket and putting it on the table next to him. "Not cold."  
  
"Then why are you shaking?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Chill down the spine," he lied. He was shaking because he had that nightmare, the one where he is still Ultemicia's control.  
  
'You still are,' a voice said in the back of his head. He chose to ignore it.  
  
"You're lying…" Quistis said looking into his eyes to see nothing.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it, go crying to Cid that I lied about why I was shaking?" He said in a taunting voice as he slowly got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my dorm to study, if I was in here for two days then I have a test to study for tomorrow." He said looking around for Hyperion.  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled standing up shaking her head.  
  
"My dear, are you turning into Puberty boy?"  
  
Ignoring his comment she said "Glad to see that you've got you confidence back, but watch the mouth cause I 'can' get you kicked out of Garden with a snap of my fingers.  
  
"Is that a threat my dear instructor?" He asked looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Yes it is," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well good for you, you've come out of…" He was cut off with a rough kiss on the lips and then Quistis running away  
  
  
  
Okay short chapter, but I don't feel well  
  
Hehe, there's a little Quifer in this, just cause I like Quifers… but I don't know if I'm going to keep it a Quifer just yet, maybe A Seifuu, no Rinoa and Seifer cause I don't like that couple or mayber a Selpher… who knows. :-D  
  
Oh and Wood, that is one of my fave Quifer's I've read it a couple of times :-D  
(*)(*)  
(oo) Guess what this is and I'll tell ya a secret... hehe 


	11. Screw Her!

Okay I love reviews! So review more this is the longest fic that I've ever written…. YEH  
  
Well here's the story  
  
  
Chater 11 - Screw her!  
  
  
He stood there, shocked. What the hell had just happened? Sure he was being a dick, but he was tired of everybody being dicks to him. But why had Quistis kissed him? Not that he didn't like the kiss, hell he loved it but he wasn't too sure about her…  
  
"QUISTIS!" He bellowed following her. He needed to figure out what the hell she had meant by that kiss, you just don't go around kissing everyone that you pass.  
  
"Go to hell Almasy!" She yelled turning around and waiting for him.  
  
"I want to know what the hell just went on back there?" He ordered looking down on her again.  
  
"I think it's quite obvious, don't you think?" She answered glaring into his eyes. All he saw in her eyes was pure hatred and anger, hard to believe that she had kissed him.  
  
"Oh, I know what it 'was' but I want to know 'why', cause you definitely aren't a whore…" He said smiling knowing the slap was coming.  
  
"You were so much better behaved when you kept your mouth shut!" She yelled stomping away.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you did it!" He yelled after her, he needed to know why she kissed him.  
  
"Almasy, I'm not going to explain my actions to someone who is not even a Seed and who will probably never be one!" She yelled as she turned the corner.  
  
He stood there frozen… that was one of his worst fears, and she had yelled it without caring what it might have done to him.  
  
'She's right, you will never make Seed.' The voice said.  
  
'Shut up' he thought walking toward his dorm room. He did need to study for a test tomorrow but he seriously doubted that he would be able to. Hyne, the one person he actually looked up on had just said he would never make Seed, screw her!  
  
  
Yeah yeah, short… but I'm writing this in the morning before school… spring breaks Kayla I might have more up during next week, or might have none, depends on what my mom and Dad or planning to do… both are divorced and want to do two different things, My mom wants to go to my granma's, which I'll have no parts up but probably a longer part next time…And my dad wants to bring us Skiing or somehing…which will probably short parts all week…  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	12. Accused

Okay here's the next chapter, this should be longer then the last few because I'm waiting for my dad to pick us up and for my brothers cloths to finish washing so I can was my pants and shoes… yes I bought white shoes even though I know the only roads here are made of red clay… ick  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Accused  
  
  
  
Seifer stared at his food, he knew Raijun and Fujin were worried about him but he couldn't bring himself to eat. He was still confused and angry about what had happened earlier today, he had no way to comprehend what the hell had happened. "Seifer you okay, you been quiet, you know?" Raijun asked noticing that Seifer hadn't touched his chicken sandwich.  
  
"Fine, just thinking about a test I took." He lied, damn he was getting good at it too, never had been much for lying, oh well.  
  
"WORRIED!" Fujin said in her one word sentences. "PALE, BRUISED, INJURED, NEED REST!" She ordered.  
  
"Got in a little fight, I'm not injured."  
  
"LIAR YOU WEREN'T IN A FIGHT, you let that man beat you and you are injured." She accused in a whole sentence for once.  
  
Seifer was shocked, Fujin was right. He had let that man beat him, but not that time. No that time, he had tried running away but it hadn't worked. "No not that time I didn't, I tried to runaway, I can't I'm not aloud to fight I would've gotten kicked out." Seifer said shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Fujin whispered.  
  
"He surprised me in the training center, kicked me in my back and ribs a few times. I was sore and tired, I couldn't out run him. I can't fight back Fujin, they'll kick me out of Garden and this is my last time to get things right…" He continued shaking his head and interlocking his fingers.  
  
"You tried to get away?" Raijun asked getting confused.  
  
"I couldn't…He…"  
  
  
FLASH  
  
"Dumbass making me chase you I'm going to beat the shit out of you.!"  
  
Kicking  
  
Pain  
  
Stop please  
  
FLASH  
  
"He told me that if I begged… begged him to stop he would… I wouldn't… I wouldn't beg… he told… he told me…"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Beg me, beg me and I'll stop."  
  
Don't give in, you are not WEAK  
  
'that's right defy him, don't give in'  
  
I'm not! I will never give in again. ENOUGH  
  
FLASH  
  
"What did he tell ya Seifer?" Raijun asked worried about Seifer.  
  
"He… told me that… that I didn't belong here… that I was a backstabber and a traitor"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Ha, cry you lap dog, you shouldn't even be here, you're a trader, a backstaber!"  
  
Kick  
  
Kick  
Kick  
  
Kick, Kick  
  
Kick  
  
Kick  
  
Kick, Kick, Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick  
  
STOP KICKING ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER  
  
FLASH  
  
"Seifer he told Squall that you started it…" Raijun said to his shaken friend.  
  
"No, no, that's not how it went, I didn't… I didn't even say anything to him 'cept that I was going to run away… I told him no, that I wouldn't beg him and he told me he was going to kill me… I asked him to stop and he told me it was too late, I had already made my decision." Seifer said starting to shake more  
  
FLASH  
  
"No…"  
  
Protect self  
  
"Then I won't stop till your dead!"  
  
Hyne he's going to kill me, no I don't want to die  
  
Hyne don't let me die  
  
"Please… Stop!"  
  
Pain  
  
"Too late you already made your decision.!"  
  
Damn, I'm going to die,  
  
I don't want to die  
  
I want to get my dream  
  
FLASH  
  
"Seifer we got to tell Squall this, he was waiting for you to get better before he asks you anything but you need to tell him this." Raijun said standing up with Fujin.  
  
"RAIJUN RIGHT. COME."  
  
"I don't want to…" He said looking back down at the Chicken Sandwich.  
  
"This could get you out of Garden Seifer!"   
  
"…"  
  
"SEIFER COME NOW!" She ordered angrily.  
  
Seifer stood up silently and threw his sandwich away before following his two friends to Squalls office. "I don't want to…"  
  
"SEIFER WILL TELL!" Fujin said getting annoyed at Seifer's attitude.  
  
"Hey Raijun and Fujin what brings you up here?  
  
"Hey Rinoa,"  
  
"GREETINGS. SEIFER INFORM COMMANDER" Fujin greeted Rinoa.  
  
"Seifer? Hello?" She said her attitude toward Seifer obviously not good.  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
FLASH  
  
"SEIFER!" He heard her yell behind him. And he smiled.  
  
"Rinoa! Hey how's it going?" He asked pulling up the fishing pole. He had bet earlier that day that he could get a fish before Raijun.  
  
"Whatcha Doing Seify?" She asked flopping down onto the deck next to him.  
  
"Fishing… Hyne this is boring…" He said throwing the line back out. "What are you doing in FH?"  
  
"Daddy's on a business trip and I knew you were here this summer so I decided to come and see you."  
  
"Pleasant surprise…" Seifer said and looked into her eyes. "How's the rebellion going?"  
  
"Not to well, I have to say. It would help if we got some Seed through." She said hugging her knees.  
  
"I got Cid to agree to sending some Seeds over to help you… It'll be newbies through… I might be going." He said slightly smiling as she ran up to him and kissed him.  
  
Everybody thought they were going out, but they weren't, they were just friends. And much to Seifer's amusement, Rinoa's father threw a fit every time he would walk into a room to find him and her just staring at each other. "Better be careful 'Noa your dad might have sent someone following you and might have and aneurysm if he hears that you kissed me…" Seifer said laughing as she slightly pushed him.  
  
"Oh, now what fun would it be being your friend if it didn't bother my father?" Rinoa asked as she sat down where he had been sitting down.  
  
"So your using me? Never thought it would happen to me, I guess now is the right time to tell you that I've been the one spreading the rumors that me and you are an item… and that I was spreading this rumor so that I could get better on the seed…" He said sitting down right next to her.  
  
"Jerk," she said slightly slapping his arm again. "I can't believe your using me like that… how could you be so cold…"  
  
"Me cold, hell no! I'm as hot as they come!" He said with a true smile on his face. 'Noa was the only person he could actually let his true feelings known to. She was the only one that had seen the true him in so many years. Sure Raijun and Fujin had seen who he really was, but he didn't let them see it often. They were the closest people in his life, but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to show who he really was in front of them. He was afraid that they wouldn't like what they saw, that they would think him weak and useless.  
  
The only reason 'Noa had seen the true him was because that one night he had been walking Deiling's streets and he had found her crying in one of the Alley's. He had decided it wouldn't hurt him any to go see what was the matter, and if someone he knew saw hi he could always say he was doing it because he thought it would get him in her pants.  
  
Never did through, ended up with them being friends and him finally having some one to talk to. He smiled at the thought. "Just keep telling your self that, and maybe some day it will come true.  
  
  
Okay I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy this week… I went to Six Flags… and a whole lot of other things that I can't remember at this exact time but here's the next part and I'm up loading from my dad's labtop so if something's wrong like the spelling of a town or something, sorry, The stuff I usually have spell checked aren't accepted on his computer and I don't want him to get mad at me if I fix it up…  
  
Well hope you enjoyed and thanks!!   
  
  
Review Please!!! 


	13. A fight

Okay the next chapter yeah!!!!!!!!! And I'm going to warn every one who takes the time to read the aurthor's note, I only read them when I'm waiting for the next chapter to load… hehehe  
  
I STOP POSTING WHEN THERE IS MORE CHAPTER'S THAN REVIEWS…  
  
I'm okay now, I got fifteen reviews so far… but I need 1 more review than chapters… This came up when I was having a discussion over it with Kayla (My sister) and her story Gone… she has more chapter's than reviews and I told her I would stop posting until I got more reviews… she hasn't listened.  
  
Well anyways here it goes.  
  
Chapter 13 - A fight  
  
Rinoa glared at Seifer when he didn't answer her question or even act like she was there. He was just staring off into space as if he had suddenly just upped and left. Even though she was pissed that he had thrown her into Adel, he was still her friend, and she was worried about him. "What's wrong with him?" She asked in a whiny voice.  
  
"We don't know, he just kind of fazes out sometimes, ya know, like now." Raijun answered as he started to shake Seifer's shoulder.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE, FAZED OUT" Fujin said in her weird speech, angry with Rinoa for acting the way she was. "WHINE KICK." She stated as she walked up to Seifer and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
"What the hell!" Seifer yelled rubbing his cheek, "What the hell did you do?" He asked quieter angrily.  
  
"SLAP, FAZED OUT… you okay?" She whispered the last part, deeply worried about her close friend.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I think you broke my jaw through." He said with a smirk, as he lifted his hand away from his face and let her see the red mark she left.  
  
"JAW BROKEN. NO TALKING." She said with a slight smile, "APPOLOGIES."   
  
"ACCEPTED." Seifer copied Fujin, receiving a kick in his shin.  
  
"See it's not so funny ya know." Raijun said laughing.  
  
"Hyne Fujin what you got in those boots, bricks?" He asked gently rubbing his shin. "That shit hurt." He whined.  
  
"SOUND RAIJUN." Fujin said smiling.  
  
"Hey you're the one that's abusive Fuu, ya know." Raijun answered getting a kick in the shin. "OW, that hurt, ya know?" He whined hopping up on one leg making Seifer burst out laughing.  
  
"AFFIRMITIVE KNOW CAUSE PAIN." She said with a snicker as she tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry to interrupt this 'party', but what the hell just happened. Why was Seifer fazed out? What are you here to talk to Squall about?" She whined as she stomped her foot.  
  
Seifer quickly looked up at Rinoa, remembering that she was in the room with them.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Seifer NOW! You're going to this ball with me one way or another!" Rinoa yelled at Seifer stomping her foot.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Hello are you in there Seifer? I want answers!" She yelled frustrated, what the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"I need to talk to Squall 'Noa. And it's none of your business." He said coldly as he looked anywhere other than her eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She yelled.  
  
"Or what? You going to call me a meanie? Hell your acting like a bitch!" He felt the slap to his face, making his head go backwards. "Has Puberty Boy, finally turned man? How many times have you two fucked" Another slap. "How many times a day, 4? Slap. "Squall horny enough for you? Slap. "Which one is the true whore?'' Slap. "Who else have you slept with since you got here?" Slap. "Chicken-wuss?" Slap. "The cowboy guy?" Slap. "Not enough males?" Slap. "So you turned to the females?" Slap. "Messenger Girl?" Slap. "The instructor." Slap. "Did you even do your dog?" There was no slap this time instead a fist connected with the side of his face. A ring on he hand cut his face and he could feel the blood running down his face as he stood his ground with that stupid smirk on.  
  
"At least I didn't sleep with a woman I thought of as my mother!" She yelled at him tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Have you even fucked your father?" He yelled back looking down at her.  
  
She glared at him and then smirked shaking her head. "I know what your doing… I remember, you used to do this when ever you were mad. You'd lash out on someone, usually me, guess what not anymore. And you know what? Squall is ten times better in bed than you are!" She yelled running out of the room.  
  
"You slept with her?" Raijun asked shocked at the fight the two had had.  
  
"No, she just thinks she did…"  
  
FLASH  
  
Rinoa was drunk, and Seifer knew that if her father saw her like this he would kill both of them. So he called and told him that they had been talking and she had fallen asleep at a friends house and he was just calling so he wouldn't call the cops or something.  
  
So now here was Rinoa in his bed, passed out drunk, and he wanted to sleep in his bed tonight. So he slept in the same bed as her. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Sometime during the night Rinoa stripped and ended up rolled up nest to him.  
  
"OH hyne Seifer, did we? Oh hyne, oh hyne, oh hyne…" She started grabbing her cloths and getting dressed.  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I remember, we did it!" She said through the bathroom dooe.  
  
"No we didn't." He argued.  
  
"Then why was I naked in your bed, and why do I remember it?"  
  
" I have no Idea why you were naked, but you were drunk so I brought you here instead of dealing with your father. And how the hell can you remember something we didn't do, that must have been a dream!"  
  
"Nightmare." She corrected. "Hyne I lost my virginity to you? Not a bad way but, we're friends."  
  
"If you've lost your 'virginity', it wasn't with me!" He yelled back.  
  
FLASH  
  
"SEIFER FAZE AGAIN." Fujin said sadly just before she slapped him. "UNCALLED FOR, JERK. APPOLOGIZE RINOA AFTER TELL." She barked angrily.  
  
Seifer growled as he knocked on Squall's door.  
  
  
END CHAPTER…  
  
I made Seifer a Jerk this chapter… boo hoo. Why was he suck a ass this chapter? I don't know, maybe next chapter I'll know… and you too of course.  
  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION!!!  
  
Hey everybody, I'm going to make a Quifer site and I'm gathering a lot of stuff and if you write Quifer's make collages or draw them can you send them to me at kams_blue_tiger@hotmail.com  
  
TANKS a lot…  
  
SEE YA  
  
TNC Mwa 


	14. A little Joking

Okay here's the next chapter, it's probably going to be short cuz I really don't have much time to write it. I'm in UIL, editorial writing and I'm scared to death that I'll make the school lose cuz I've never written an editorial, the teacher just said I was good at leting my opinions known when I write essays and stuff… oh and more likely than not I won't update Friday because that's when I'll be at UIL till 7 pm doing absolutley nothing!!! For 5 and a half hours…  
  
Rinoa.J I know it's mean... but I need Reviews I thrive off of them... I'm a Review junkie, hehehe  
I guess so hehehe  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 14 - A little joking.  
  
  
Squall sighed as he listened to Seifer's side to the story, he knew it was true. One of things Seifer would never do, was come in here and lie about himself being beat up. "Did you see your attacker's face?" He asked the routine question.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't remember that too clearly, I know for sure that he had red hair." Seifer said playing with his fingers.  
  
"Well doesn't matter he was caught attacking you, he will be suspended from all duties and placed in the Disciplinary unit until his trial is finished, which will decide what kind of punishment he will receive." Squall explained getting nervous because of Seifer's nervousness. "I want to know one thing though. Did you let him attack you?"  
  
"I… No, not… this time…" He stumbled not expecting the question.  
  
"What do you meant 'this time', he attacked you more than once?"  
  
"Yeah, I… I let him… I let him attack me then." He answered bowing his head in defeat, in order to stay in Garden he would have to tell someone this, no matter how much he wanted not to.  
  
"Why did you let him attack you?" Squall asked, knowing that this was a rare chance that Seifer would be willing to answer the question that were in his head.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I deserved it, you know, for what I did, and I just let it happen, never fought back."  
  
"Seifer are you having flashbacks?"  
  
"How… how did you know?" Seifer asked surprised.  
  
"The books you were reading in the library, and I did my own research. I think you might got a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD, it's where the victim can't get over something and has flashbacks and stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah…" Seifer mumbled as he stared at his feet.  
  
"Your psychologist can help you with that. Seifer, I know we've never been bodies or anything… but back than I was Cationic…" he heard a short laugh from Seifer and gave him a weird look. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Cationic is an understatement, Leonheart, major understatement."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't convert back to Puberty boy, Leonheart, just got use to as you are." Seifer joked as smiled, not a smirk a smile.  
  
"Funny Almasy." Squall laughed. "Real funny."  
  
  
  
How did you like? I'm making Seifer's life better! YEAH, even I can't have him suffer too much. Oh, anybody have anyideas? I have no idea where this is going, it's just mindless typing trying to get somewhere, so coments would be greatly appreiciated.  
  
Oh and Cationic if that's not the right word someone tell me because I've never used the word before and I don't know because I used Spell check to get that write…  
  
  
ANYWAYS REVIEW I THRIVE OFF OF THEM! 


	15. At least I became something people will ...

All right it's been awhile but I was grounded from, the whole computer because I failed both Spanish and World Geography… only failed Spanish because she lost my grades, but it's all right now, I got a 75 in Spanish and a 85 in Geography… hehe. Well enjoy.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Chapter 15 - At least I became something people will remember, you never will.  
  
  
Seifer smiled to himself as he walked out of Squalls office. That was… interesting. Rinoa was doing good for him, he was more… alive… there seemed to me more of him there. "What you smiling at Lap dog." He heard someone say behind him.  
  
Idiot, one moment of happiness that was all he needed and this jerk decided to just ruin it. This was not the right time to do that, he was moody, he was irritable, and he might just turn around and knock someone out. "Not today." He had to keep his head, he may be finally realizing that he didn't have to take all this shit, but he couldn't just turn around and hit somebody.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" The guy asked following him.  
  
"Means, I don't feel like dealing with any crap today, so just leave me alone." He said turning around to see a man that looked to be 2 times bigger than him.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked looking down at Seifer. Seifer did not like looking up to someone. It made him feel nervous, he wasn't use to it… people were usually looking up to him.  
  
"Don't you need to see the commander about something or are you just up here to taunt the people who come out of his office?" Seifer asked, finding out that it was hard to act cocky with someone who was taller than him.  
  
"I wouldn't call you a person…"  
  
"I didn't call myself a person I just asked if that was what you were doing?" He came up with a smart-alec reply.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Yeah I know, just leave me the hell alone, cause I don't want to be kicked out because of someone who doesn't matter."  
  
He heard the man growl right before he felt the fist hit his face. He knew there wasn't much of a chance of him getting the better hand when the man was bigger, his only hope was to hope Squall heard the fight. Oh no, oh no no no, there is no way he was going to let Squall save him, he was just going to have to figure out how to win.  
  
"Don't call me nothing you Lapdog." The man said through gritted teeth.  
  
"At least I became something people will remember, you never will." He barked back as he started to the elevator door.  
  
Okay short I know, I hope you like through, I'm thinking about this story and I like the way it's going… I know I got a sequel, because that's what got me to write this part as a sort of prelude… But I like how easy this is to write because there is no where I'm heading with this except the basics for the first chapter I got written up for the squel. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter And  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS.  
  
It makes me feel me so much better. 


	16. He will not give up… I will not let him.

Hello everybody, right now I'm baby sitting my little brothers and sister, and worried about my mom and twin… they were suppose to be home an hour ago. And right after they left I heard sirens, I know I worry too much, just a fear I've had since I was a kid….  
Well here's the next chapter I know I didn't post one yesterday, but I was busy making a garden for an old lady…  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Chapter 16 - He will not give up… I will not let him.  
  
He was on the ground before he knew what was happening… and the guy was on top of him punching him over and over again. Okay so it was a stupid thing to tell him he wasn't going to be anything, he just couldn't help it. It kind of popped out, well now he would pay for it.  
  
Seifer struggled beneath the man on top of him, somehow he managed to maneuver his leg so he could kick him off. It worked, but Hyne was that man heavy. "Loose some weight jerk-off (I'm trying to control my cussing, I'll explain later)" Seifer yelled as he quickly got up and walked toward the door, he still wasn't going to get caught fighting, he would just walk away.  
  
Damn Squall, he made these damn strict probation rules that were impossible to keep.   
  
'Then why walk away? Why not fight and get it over with?' He heard Ultemicia in his head.  
  
'Shut the hell up, and because I want to stay here and become SeeD.' He thought back, sighing, maybe he would tell someone about him hearing voices… no just wait until you make SeeD Seifer, just wait.  
  
'He will not give up… I will not let him.'  
  
He never had a chance, the warning came to late, he would never be able to block it in time. He had started turning around, but the cold metal of the riffle slammed into the side of his head, sending pain shooting through out his body, but he didn't fall down, no he stayed on his feet, if only because he didn't know how to fall down. It didn't take long for the riffle to hit his head again, this time on the back of his head near his neck, this time he fell to his knee's as the world stated to do circles. Two more times it hit the back of his head before he passed out, two more times he felt like his skull would explode.  
  
  
  
Okay it is a short short chapter, I know… sorry. Hey I just checked how my chapter's were going up onto Fanfiction.Net and There are no tabs, Now when I type this there are tabs… and I'm pretty sure I've read fics with tabs… does anyone know How I can do that… because that is one of the main ways you tell there's a flash back…  
  
Well I hope you enjoy…  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
TNC OH yeah, my mom is fine… the cell phone was out…whooh… I knew there was no reason to worry.  
  
  
Yeah My brithday was yesterday!!!!!!!!*says secasticaly* I feel like they forgot about it, or didn't care. My dad spent a total of 45 dollars on me, my mom less... and I'm not even that mad about that it's that my dad can buy my 9 yr old brother a three hundred dollor cam-corder, and I have to beg 30 dollors out of him... and what I want is ridiculous, like getting a 9 yr old a camcorder isn't ridiculous... Ha, what I got for my birthday was a bunch of yelling at me, and my little brothers and sister to get more crap then me... All right I just wanted to tell someone how i felt, thanks if you read this 


	17. Awakening

Here's the next chap… tired, really really tired… Yarns, I got to go to school tomorrow BOO, I'm going to be moody and knock the shit out of Michael if he says something to me… hehehe, Tomorrow might be a good day after all. ;-D  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I've been grounded off and it wasn't my fault this time.  
  
Chapter 17 - Awakening   
  
Seifer opened his eyes slowly. He felt like his head was going to explode. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he looked around and saw Squall sitting next to the bed he was laying on.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember what happened to you?"  
  
"Oh no Commander Puberty, I remember it all clearly, I was wondering how I got here…"  
  
"Obviously some one must of brought you here." Squall said coldly.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Seifer sighed as he sat up, his head hurt. "So how did you find me, everything's blurry after I was hit in the back of the head." Seifer said Sarcastically.  
  
"Well I walked out of my office to see what the noise was and there you were unconscious. So I brought you down here."  
  
"Can I go now?" He asked pulling his legs over to the end of the bed.  
  
"Uh, no. Dr. Kadawoki wants to make sure you've got no serious injurys."  
  
"I don't,"  
  
"She wants to make sure."  
  
"Whatever, look I think…. Hell this hard…" 'how the hell do you tell someone that you got a sorceress in your head and she can control people?' "I think there's a sorceress about to show up."  
  
"…"  
  
"I think I hear her in my head… like she talks to me. She wants me to be her knight, but I won't. That guy… she said she was controlling him. She said she wouldn't allow him to stop…" He rambled running a hand through his hair.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since I came back, even before I came back." 'Now I feel guilty great.'  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? I thought I was going crazy, just thought it was me hearing voices in my head and they would eventually go away."  
  
"We'll have to check this out, your SeeD exam is in a week, as soon as your aloud out of here you should get ready. I expect you to pass it this time."  
  
"You're still going to let me participate?"  
  
"It is your last chance."  
  
"That it is." Seifer sighed, at least he would still be able to participate, he was nervous he was going to screw up this one.  
  
Okay very short chapter, and it's probably going to be a long time before I post again because I'm grounded again this time for a month… RIGHT… all right please review, cause I will check reviews at school in math Lab, since I never have any homework in this little hick town.  
  
TNC 


	18. SeeD Exam

Don't we love working to be ungrounded :) Anyways here is the next chapter, it WAS going to be cornyer but hell I went to sleep and couldn't have it...   
  
Oh yeah, I'm working on a different story, it's like from last year... or 2 years ago... I don't rememeber but it's called Exiled... and I've re-written it... and I need some Ideas on it... I've been working on it when I get a little stuck on this one and I like how the story is going so if any one would like to help me with it just E-Mail me...  
  
Chapter - SeeD exam.  
  
Seifer gazed out the train window. Everything was moving so fast… sort of like his life. He hoped that Cid would figure out what was happening to him soon, and he hoped that it wasn't the sorceress stuck in his head.  
  
If it was he didn't know what he would do, maybe he could go hide away in some cave so no one knew where he was. But that wouldn't help in any if he did do that, it would just shut him off so he could listen to the voice more often.  
  
'Dear Seifer, you're never going to get rid of me.'  
  
'Watch me bitch!' He thought back.  
  
"Squad D?" He heard Xu ask.   
  
He was once again the leader of the squad and right now his hands would be shaking if he wasn't grasping them together as hard as he was. "Yes, ma'am." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
She obviously didn't like him, he could see the hate radiating from her glare. "Instructor Quistis and Seed Dincht are your assistance if anything goes wrong… the mission is stealth. You are to sneak into the target and retrieve files from the Main computer. The less fights the higher your score, if there are no confrontations, well you should pass." She explained handing the printouts to him and Kyra, another Seed Candidate.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, can I ask a question?" He asked looking over the print out.  
  
"Is there a time limit?"  
  
"No, you are to take a much time as possible without being found."  
  
"How long until we are there?"  
  
"Still impatient I see… 2 more hours."  
  
"Thank you," He mumbled as he stood up, leaving his Gunblade behind, he knew if he held it Xu would see it shaking.  
  
"Seifer! Seifer halt where you are!" He heard Quistis yell after him.  
  
"If it isn't the Instructor." He said putting on a smirk as he turned around to see her with a hand on her hip.  
  
"I want to wish you luck Cadet Almasy." She said looking him up and down, he had his hands in his pockets like he was nervous. Good he had good reason to be nervous.  
  
"Thank you Instructor, if that's all I'll see you when we reach or destination." He said walking off quickly, he needed to concentrate.  
  
Quistis stood there thinking it over, Seifer had thanked her for wishing him good luck… he had changed.  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
He saw what their target was immediately, it was a rundown Galbadian missile camp. This couldn't be too hard, unless the place was suppose to look abandoned and beat up all to hell. "Instructor is that our target?" Ha asked pointing down to the run down building.  
  
"Yes," she answered sighing. What the hell was Cid thinking? Two SeeD cadets and two Seeds, brought to this place. Cid knew he was making it harder for them to keep hidden, with all four of them they couldn't possibly all go in and stay hidden. Maybe three could, so her and Zell decided that he would go in with them and if they got into too much trouble she would go in as back-up. "Stop," she ordered Zell as they were now too close for her to feel comfortable. "We are going to walk the remaining mile, and then split up." She informed Seifer and Kyra.  
  
"What do you mean split up?" Kyra asked nervously, she did not feel comfortable around Seifer.  
  
"I am going to stay behind, SeeD Dincht will be accompanying you and Cadet Almasy." She said formally, she could tell the girl didn't like to be around Seifer.  
  
Review  
  
TNC 


	19. SeeD Exam (Part 2)

Sorry for the delay… I was at my grandma's house and can't type or get online. My mom and James are getting married so next weekend I won't be able to type or anything either, sorry… so I'll make sure and try not to leave on a cliff hanger or something like that.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Chapter 19 - Seed Exam (part 2)  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked looking at Kyra's face and seeing the shock.  
  
"No ma'am." Kyra answered, looking at Seifer and Zell.  
  
~(~ ____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Seifer looked around… it was too quite, there hadn't been anyone around as of yet. But if this was what headmaster Cid had said it was then there should have been people in here. But instead, not a soul was guarding the grounds.  
  
"Zell, there's something wrong here. There's not enough people here."  
  
"I've noticed… I don't like this." Zell said as he slowly opened a door and looked in. There was nobody in there. "This would be a lot easier if we had a map…" Zell said as he looked around the room. "Come in here, we need to discus something."  
  
Seifer and Kyra walked into the room and looked at Zell, both wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Yeah?" Seifer asked as he tapped his shoe impatiently.  
  
"Okay, I can't help you on this mission too much but I'll give you some advice. Find a damn map, it will make things go a lot faster and easier." Zell explained as he handed out two devices. "These will tell how many fights you were in, scales. They will be a part of your main grade… now you both know the objective so I won't go over that again…"  
  
"Can we go now, I want this over with as soon as possible." Seifer said as he stopped tapping his foot, this was taking too long and he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be.  
  
"Let's go." Zell said as he followed the two out of the room.  
  
'My dear Seifer, do you think you will pass?' She said in his head again.  
  
'I'm going to pass this time… so shut the hell up already I got to concentrate!"  
  
'Oh, why bother, you will never pass.'  
  
He ignored her and continued walking in front of the group, somehow he would have to try and ignore her while he was on mission.   
  
'Don't try to ignore me!' She yelled and he felt a pain fly through his head.  
  
  
Okay that's all for now… TNC 


	20. Captured

Okay next chapter… thanks everyone for reviews…   
  
  
Chapter 20 - Captured  
  
Zell watched as Seifer put a hand to his head, shaking it, before continuing. Zell ignored it and continued to follow Seifer until Seifer's hand went to his head and didn't leave. "Seifer are you all right?"  
  
"What is it to you, chicken-wuss?"  
  
"What did you call me!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey shut the hell up, your going to give our location away, or are you forgetting this is my final chance or are you doing that on purpose?" Seifer snapped angrily as he put his hand on the wall, to steady himself.  
  
"Whatever." Zell mumbled as he waited for Seifer to get over what ever it was.  
  
Finally Seifer began to walk again he was walking up to doors and putting his ear on them, to hear if anyone was in there, then he was slowly opening them up and looking in them. "Hell, that's the twentieth door, this is getting old."  
  
"Well, maybe we should split up…" Kyra suggested.  
  
"Well we do have com-links… okay Kyra go with Chicken-wuss and I'll go on my own."  
  
"Hold up! You two can't split up, it's too dangerous." Zell said, not agreeing with the plan.  
  
"Look Zell, I can handle my self…"  
  
"Your not a SeeD yet…"  
  
"I have more skill than you do!"  
  
"We beat you!"  
  
"It was three to one!" Seifer said through his teeth, the pain in his head was steadily getting worse.  
  
"I can't grade you if I'm not with you…"  
  
"The Scale, Zell, it was made for a reason."  
  
"We'll have to call this into Quistis to see if she'll go for it…"  
  
"Hurry up then."  
  
Zell sighed and pulled out his com-link. "Quistis, we are going to split up, do you agree?"  
  
Static. "Yes, but I want regular updates from both parties. Should I come in?"  
  
"No, should be fine, need you for back-up." Zell said looking at Seifer then followed Kyra away.  
  
'left alone again…'  
  
'Shut the hell up.' And with that he walked off ignoring the voice in his head.  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Zell followed Kyra, he was worried about Seifer and he hated it. He hated him and didn't want to have to worry about him but the damn asshole was forcing him to… argh!  
  
~(~ ______________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
He never saw them coming, never saw them behind him. They snuck up on him and surprised him, there were 6 of them, he never had a chance, not when they came from behind and so quietly at that. He was captured.  
  
Okay how did everybody act, next chapter should have more action in it  
  
And if you didn't read it in the beginning THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING 


	21. An offer

Okay, next chapter and I warn I'm in a bad mood. My stomachs cramping I drank bad milk at school, so I slept all through fifth and half of sixth period, I even slept through both bells, but that doesn't matter because those two classes are in the same class room… and Josh and his bastards friends through a spit ball in my hair while I slept and they kept on pissing me off once I woke up! GRRRR. I was ready to kick some serious ass….  
  
Anyways here is the next chapter… GRRR  
  
Chapter 21 - An offer  
  
Seifer opened his eyes slowly, he was in some room… it was gray and he was tied up. What the hell had happened. All he remembered was that he had been walking down an empty hallway, and then he was hit on the back of the head with something. It caused him to fall to his knees and then there was another hit and then darkness.  
  
Now he was leaning against a wall in a small room, his wrists tied to his ankles so that if he struggled it would only get tighter. What the hell was happening? Well looks like that perfect score was no longer a chance. Neither was becoming SeeD… his body slumped. Fuck it all anyway, he didn't care anymore. Hell he would just find something else to be good at… riiiight. 'wonder if the com-link is still there?' He wondered to himself as he leaned his head against a wall.  
  
"Nice to see that the Lapdog is awake." He heard a voice and his head shot toward the door, he had never heard the man enter.  
  
The man was huge, built like a giant, he made Seifer seem small. Long black hair flowed down the mans back, hell his arms were like tree stumps. "Screw you,"  
  
"Ya ought not talk to me like that, I'm the one in power, not you. Unless you can't tell." The man said kicking him in the side.  
  
"Well you ought not kick me!" Seifer said mocking the man.  
  
"Idiot," the man said kicking him again, Then reaching behind him and grabbing a knife.  
  
It was at that time Seifer noticed how small the room actually was. He had never liked small spaces, they made him nervous, and this was no exception. With this huge man holding a knife, he felt like he was suffocating. He was thinking of something to say when the guy moved suddenly toward him. He was too big to move that fast, must have haste junctioned. It happened so fast Seifer wasn't too sure what was happening. All he knew was one minute he was tied up then next he wasn't and he was standing. "Idiot my ass…" Seifer mumbled as he was pulled out he door.  
  
The man had cut the rope on his ankles, leaving his hands tied behind his back, so there wasn't much he could do to fight back. "What did you say!"  
  
"Nothing." 'Hyne he sounds like Zell.'  
  
"Better not have." Seifer rolled his eyes, the man was the idiot. Prime example of all brawn and no brain…  
  
"Denton bring the prisoner over here, I want to talk to him!" He heard someone yell from one of the rooms.  
  
"Right, Gavin." Denton said, yanking Seifer toward one of the rooms. The damn place was so dull how the hell was anybody suppose to find their damn way in it? "Gavin wants to speak to you before anything thing else, so be happy." 'Fuck you too.'  
  
"Ah, Seifer Almasy. The Sorceress' lapdog, the dark knight. What a pleasure to meet you," the guy has to be nuts, he sure the hell sounded like it.  
  
"I might say the same, except I'm tied up." Seifer said sarcastically, it would never be a pleasure to meet this nut case.  
  
"Just being cautious, you are of course very dangerous."  
  
"Yeah I think I know it by now, what the hell do you want? I don't have all day you know."  
  
"On the contrary, you have all day. If I want I could leave you in that cell for a week and nobody would care."  
  
'Kyra would, this is her SeeD exam. Guess I have to put my trust into to chiken-wuss… hope he doesn't screw up and get us all killed. "Point taken."  
  
"Now I have an offer I know you can't refuse…"  
  
~(~ ______________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Zell tried getting through to Seifer again but nothing happened. He knew that Seifer was a jack-ass, but he wasn't entirely stupid. He had sense enough not to loose the com-link and to contact back every hour. He hadn't contacted them for the last 2.  
  
Now they had the files, but they couldn't get a hold of Seifer, fuck it. "Quistis, I think you need to come in here. Seifer's missing, I can't get a hold of him on the com-link." Zell said into his com-link. He looked at Kyra and decided to send her back, she would be driving the vehicle anyway if anything went wrong. "I'm sending Kyra back, we'll meet you at the door."  
  
Zell shook his head, how the hell had Seifer been taken out, he was one of the best cadets in the Garden now that he had sort of fixed his disciplinary problem…  
  
How the hell was he going to explain to Cid that he lost a Cadet?  
  
  
Okay it has been a while, and I haven't updated because I've been to lazy to type… sorry. 


	22. If you don't then I'll kill you

Okay here's the next chapter, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! Don't you love pre-planned bad weather days? Okay I'm going to be trying to hurry up and end this part so I can put up the sequel… anyways READ and HOPEFULLY ENJOY.  
  
  
Chapter 22 - If you don't join then I'll kill you  
  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" Seifer asked, they were all morons and they were beginning to piss him off. They were the biggest morons he had ever met!  
  
"Join us!" Gavin said excitedly.  
  
"Are you mad? You have to be! Hyne, what do you think I'm going to answer to that question? I'll give you a hint, the opposite of yes." Seifer yelled, the man was nuts, there was no way he would betray Garden again!  
  
"If you don't join then I'll kill you." Gavin said calmly, as if he hadn't heard Seifer's outburst.  
  
~-~  
  
Zell looked at Quistis and then straight ahead, "I knew we shouldn't of split up, I knew it was a bad idea," he mumbled as he and Quistis looked the map up and down.  
  
"What's done is done, don't worry about it Zell we'll get Seifer back, he's strong." She comforted before pointing at the map. "There, look there's a big room surrounded by smaller rooms, whoever has Seifer would probably around there."  
  
"Okay, so lets go… I guess we should try to keep hidden huh?"  
  
"Yes, Zell, that would be a good idea." Quistis answered sarcastically walking ahead of Zell.  
  
"Hey, I'm the man you should be behind me!"  
  
"That's a stereo type, I have higher HP then you."  
  
"But I'm stronger than you, look at my Strength points."  
  
"So wouldn't that mean I would be in front, to cause more damage to our enemy?"  
  
"Whatever, you win okay, but I should be in front while we're walking, I am faster than you and could get rid of the enemy sooner  
  
  
  
Okay short again, sorry, I'm addicted to Sims, and Kieran, my little brother, just took my wife and her friend out of my house, the little Thief, and I was doing so good… 


	23. The escape

Screw Sims, I got better things to do, I love reviews!!!! Only if I'd check them more often,… I don't usually check them until I post, I get to carried away with other stories that I forget to do anything… I am such a bubble head! Any ways here is the next chapter…  
  
Chapter 23 - The rescue  
  
Seifer's head snapped backwards when the fist came at his face. He had known it was coming of course, he was no idiot. "Now that comment was totally un-called for." Gavin said calmly.  
  
"Yes it was! You're insane!" He yelled back stopped from his mad screaming by another fist to his face.  
  
"Does that mean that you refuse?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Seifer yelled not caring that his actions were probably going to get him killed.  
  
He felt someone pick him up to a standing position. "Bring him back to his cell, maybe if he thought about the offer then he will change his mind."  
  
Seifer just stood there stumped, was this guy ever going to realize that he meant no. That he would never join them? Hyne damn, he wanted to kick some ass right now.  
  
"Get your legs moving jag-off, Gavin may want you for some stupid reason but I couldn't care less if he left you in that cell to rot. You got that, don't piss me off or I'll ruin your day." Idiot his day had already been ruined.  
  
They were walking down the hall toward his 'cell', when he saw the flash of blond. Were they coming after him or were they lost? Seifer thought to himself as he heard the door open and was thrown in. This damn room was too small, he needed to get out.  
  
Seifer slowly managed to stand up and then he started to pace, the room seriously wasn't 5 paces either way… and to make matters worse there was a low ceiling. Great.  
  
~~~  
  
Quistis saw the man holding Seifer and quickly got out of view, Zell had been behind her and hadn't had to worry about it. She saw Seifer brought into a room on the left side of the hallway. He didn't look like he was harmed too much, but he did seem to be thinking about something.  
  
"Zell, third door." She whispered as soon as the large man was out of the hallway. "Let's go." She said and headed toward the door. She could hear the pacing that was going on behind the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and cursed when it was locked. Should have figured though he was being held without his permission.  
  
"No problem Quisty, I can fix that easily." Zell said with a smile as he put a hand out. "Can I have two bobbyclips?'  
  
After she gave them to him he started tinkering with the doorknob, soon it was un-locked and they opened the door to see Seifer leaning up against the far wall. Told ya." Zell said proudly.  
  
"Took you long enough." Seifer said as he pushed his way out of the room. "Can we go?"   
  
"Lets go."  
  
  
Okay there is that chapter and I'm sorry it has been so long since the last chapter, I haven't felt like typing. I got in trouble for disrespect when I was just standing up for my brother! I hate this little bitty hick town oh and I got grounded YEAH… I think that's a record for me… 


	24. Patterns to be followed

Okay here's the next chapter… SCHOOLS OUT TOMMOROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… Wait, Oh no I'm remembering I'm going to summer school GRRR…just so I can get ahead though and be in a class with Juniors next year EEEK… Okay so I'm overreacting… but in this school (by the way I'm moving before next year so they won't be the juniors I know and hate here) the juniors or at least a 'little' bit more mature then the freshmen…. Anyways on with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 24 - A pattern to follow  
  
Seifer growled as he listened Zell and Quistis argue… they were driving him insane! "Shut up the both of you!" He finally blurted out, not even thinking about what he said. "I'm tired, I have a headache, and parts of my body hurt so that when I move everything hurts! And every time you guys get louder I'm half asleep and I jump!" He yelled from where he was sitting.  
  
"Cadet!" They both said at the same time, stumped on any comments they could shoot back.  
  
"Don't cadet me! I want to sleep not listening to you two flirt!"  
  
"Excuse me?" "What the hell…"  
  
"You heard me! You two should just go and fuck each other and get it over with so you can stop driving the rest of us nuts!" Slap… he knew that was coming.  
  
"Cadet Almasy, you will watch your mouth!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He mumbled leaning his head back in his seat. "Ma'am will you and 'Seed' Dincht please go make love to each other and let us Cadets have peace." He said as politely as he could muster. Slap, yes he knew that one was coming as well.  
  
He yawned and rubbed his cheek, it was already bruised and her slapping it wasn't helping any."  
  
  
~_~  
  
"Ferrin Telmin, Seifer Almasy…" Seifer stopped listening after that and smiled slightly, he had finally made SeeD! He was finally a SeeD! The moment wasn't exactly how he had imagined it as a student. He had always thought he would feel different, kinda like how he thought he would feel different to be 18. When he was 15 he thought that once he turned 18, he wouldn't feel weak, like he did then, that when he turned 18 he would finally feel strong. And when he hadn't, when he had felt the same that morning, when he had felt so weak and useless, he had let all of his anger and frustration out on Squall. And yet he didn't feel and stronger when he beat him for all that happened was that they both fell unconscious and he had been forgotten about in the infirmary.  
  
Now he felt the same way as he had his whole life, useless and weak, except this time he was suppose to be strong. Oh well, it was the way of life, some stupid pattern that he was to follow…  
  
  
  
OKAY EVERYBODY THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Yes my longest story had been canceled ,  
  
But wait!  
  
It will be continued!  
  
In another part!!  
  
OH wowwy!  
  
Okay anyway, Tell me what you would like to happen, nothing about coupling… That has already been decided previously… it's part of the story plot next part…but what I need to work on… like more detail better sentence structure… uh… better timeliness…work on the character's personality… no hating on Rinoa or so on… uh stuff like that….  
  
Okay see ya! 


End file.
